bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Pure Disciple Lumis
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21086 |no = 1723 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 156 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 129 |normal_distribute = 13, 13, 13, 13, 13, 35 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 129, 133, 137, 141, 145 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 16, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 81, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A renowned holy woman who served the gods in ancient antiquity. Stories tell us that Lumis saw a vision of a blue bird after falling from a tree in her youth. It was then she discovered her power to instantly heal disease and injury. Believing that the gods had given her a mission in return for sparing her life, Lumis used this power to save countless lives. At times, she was even said to venture onto the battlefield to heal the wounds of holy warriors. It is also said that the people continued to worship the holy staff that contains her full power for centuries after her death. |summon = Believe and you will be saved. I can tell that you, too, hold miraculous powers within you. |fusion = So you intend to grant me power as well. I will work to repay my debt to you. |evolution = |hp_base = 5136 |atk_base = 1666 |def_base = 2088 |rec_base = 2431 |hp_lord = 7334 |atk_lord = 2254 |def_lord = 2839 |rec_lord = 3278 |hp_anima = 8226 |rec_anima = 3040 |atk_breaker = 2492 |def_breaker = 2601 |def_guardian = 3077 |rec_guardian = 3159 |def_oracle = 2720 |rec_oracle = 3635 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Staff of Mercy |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, negates all status ailments and elemental damage & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 25% chance to heal 20% damage |bb = Panacea |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, activates Water barrier, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & greatly restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% healer Rec instantly, heals 3000-3500 + 18% Rec & activates 3,000 HP barrier |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Arcane Reveal |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, hugely boosts Rec for 3 turns, considerably boosts Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns & Spark damage reduction for 2 turns |sbbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% healer Rec, 160% Rec, 60% Atk to Rec & 25% Spark reduction |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Shimmering Blue Waves |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns & 50% Spark damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% parameter boost & 30% OD fill |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Azure Flight |esitem = |esdescription = Restores HP each turn & slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds certain amount |esnote = Heals 600-800 + 10% Rec & 10% reduction after 5,000 damage |evofrom = |evointo = 21087 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Pot |evomats6 = Water Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Summoner Weapon Origins |addcatname = Lumis1 }}